If Sex Could Talk
by Ashe-Simon
Summary: What happened after Happy and Temple's date. SMUT WARNING! Happy/Temple and Quintis


The date with Temple went well. It was nice to be able to talk on an equal level with someone about drag racing. They had taken her car, and the short trip was filled with quiet conversation about machines and music. After the races were done, Temple invited her over for a few beers, and Happy accepted. They chatted and drank for a bit. He even played for her some on his Octave Cat. Then he kissed her.

It was smooth, he had her entranced, and then bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She kissed back, and then the music stopped. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist so easily. Hers went around his neck and into his wiry hair.

_Toby's was curly too, but soft, not wiry._

Stumbling back with lips locked, they reached the couch, where Temple sat down. Happy remained standing between his legs, before removing her shirt, her black bra sheer and semi transparent. He groaned at the sight, and the bulge in his jeans became much more noticeable. Happy grinned, before leaning forward and running her hands down his chest, grabbing the hem of his shirt, and pulling it up. His chest was slowly revealed, and Happy appreciated the view before straddling him.

_He was toned. Hard muscles from working out. Toby wasn't like that, his muscles were more subtle, muted._

Kissing down his neck and across his collar bone, his heart rate picked up, and his hands started exploring her small frame, sending little tickles down her spine.

_Toby's touch made her want to punch something it was so electric._

Happy's hand's started some light exploring themselves, feeling the contours of his muscles before growing bolder and squeezing him. Growling, he fiercely kissed her lips, his tongue invaded and took inventory of her teeth before kissing down her jaw, only to nibble by her ear. Happy let a small whimper out from the action, and she could feel him grin against her skin. "You like that?" Temple whispered in her ear. That low gravelly voice, the hot breath brushing past her ear and hitting the wet spot he left from his nibbling caused her insides to quicken.

_Toby's voice was smoother, and always managed to send shivers down her spine when he talked softly in her ear._

All she could manage was a breathless "un-huh" and a small nod before he gave one last nibble and started moving down her neck and towards the her bra, placing open mouthed kisses along the edges and all around, forcing her to lean back, grip his shoulders, and have his hands support her back, leaving Happy at his mercy.

_Toby would have stayed there and explored what else would turn her on and observe her every reaction with his shrink mind before continuing on._

Happy felt her nipples harden, and they slowly started to ache as he would avoid them with his warm tongue and mouth, but occasionally graze them with his jaw. She couldn't take much more before he suddenly sucked good and hard at the poor neglected nub through her bra, pulling out a loud moan from the Asians body. She felt his hands start to move, before one came to tug and pull on the other neglected tip, the other in her hair, his forearm down her back continuing to support her. Her hips started to rock a little bit, causing his hard on to rub rather nicely against her core. All too soon, she felt him fumble with the clasp at the back, before she helped him out, and took off the garment and tossing it behind her.

_Toby would know how to undo the clasp one handed without assistance._

Shifting, he laid her down on the couch before latching onto the other nipple and driving her crazy. His hands were stroking up and down her sides before rubbing between her legs, electing a gasp from her before he undid her pants and pulled them off along with her soaked panties. Starting at her ankles, he nibbled sucked and licked his way up her calfs, past her knees, and along her thighs, making her squirm. His slight stubble so short it was soft lightly scratched heightening the sensation, making her want more.

_Toby's scruffier beard would have felt so good rasping against the sensitive flesh; the little extra she was craving._

He firmly held her hips down, taking his time, enjoying the torment he caused. When he reached her core, the onslaught continued. He nibbled her outer lips, sucked the inner ones, lightly kissed her aching clit just to torture her further. Happy was moaning and gasping, her hips moving as much as they could with his hands pinning her down, trying to get more than he was giving. She could feel the building ache, and knew a few good licks was all it would take.

_Toby would have made her come on his fingers quickly while whispering all the erotic plans her had for her after in her ear, using all the tricks her had learned earlier, sending her over the edge faster, and making it so he could watch her every reaction._

Temple soon delivered, slowing licking up her slit and taking her neglected bud into his mouth and giving it a good suck. Happy nearly came apart then, before his tongue started to flick. Happy felt the heat rising, her moans getting louder and shorter, the pressure tightening. She was on the edge, managed to somehow get out an "I'm coming" before exploding with pleasure. Wave after wave hit her, and Temple made it last by continuing to flicker his tongue over her.

_Toby would have waited until she was starting to come down before immediately driving her over the edge again, just to see her writhe in pleasure once more._

The high soon left, and Happy lay limp on the couch, Temple looking up at her from between her legs with a satisfied grin on his face, before wiping his mouth off.

_Toby would lick his fingers from knuckle to tip and tell her she was the best damn thing he ever tasted and wanted more before going down on her, making her scream his name._

"Condoms are in the bedroom, you think you can handle it?"

_Toby wouldn't have to ask. He'd read her like an open book, and know that she was ready for so much more, that this was just the tip of the iceberg._

Happy cocked an eyebrow. "I know I can." she replied.

Temple's grin grew. Getting up, he picked up the tiny Asian and made his way towards the bedroom.

_Toby would have taken her hand and walked backwards to the bedroom, never breaking eye contact, staying connected with her, making sure she knew he had many plans for them._

Tossing her on the bed, he dropped his boxers and let his erection spring free. Long, but not overly thick, Happy had a momentary thought of how funny the male anatomy looked before reaching over and lightly grabbing him around the base and started gently stroking him.

_Toby would be shorter but wider, her hand would barely be able to grip all the way around._

A bit of moisture appeared at the tip, and Happy bent down to lick it. Temple let out a quick breath. Fair's fair, Happy thought before kneeling down on the floor and taking the tip of him in her mouth and flicking her tongue. Letting out a groan, he ran his fingers through her hair before lightly gripping and dictating the pace.

_Toby would let her take him on the journey, letting her know what he liked, but leaving her in charge of his pleasure._

Temple soon pulled her to her feet and bent her over the bed. Happy heard the rip of the foil packet and the slide of latex before he started rubbing the tip up and down her slit, making sure she was ready before slowly entering her. Bracing her hands against the side of the bed, Happy pushed back against him, taking in as much of him as she could.

_Toby would only take her doggy style if it was against a mirror, never letting her forget who she was with, enabling them to watch each others reactions, showing her how beautiful and sexy she is._

Temple started thrusting faster, one hand bracing himself against the bed, the other pulling and tugging at a nipple. Happy was finding it harder and hard to match his thrusts, and concentrated more on bracing herself. Temple took it as a sign for more, and he sped up, the friction of his movements and the speed making Happy close her eyes, dizzy with pleasure from the intense pace.

_Toby would keep it slow at first, letting her feel all of him, one hand twined with hers on the mirror, the other circling her clit, stopping when she closed her eyes, restarting when she opened them. Only when she started to thrust back against him harder would her pick up the pace until she was unable to think straight._

Happy could tell that Temple was getting close, his pace becoming erratic. Reaching down, she started to rub herself expertly, quickly helping until the heat inside her overwhelmed her and bliss overtook her. Temple gave a few final hard thrusts before tensing, and Happy felt him throb inside her before he started shrinking and going soft.

_Toby would have been with her the entire time, holding off his until she was there, and then letting the release they sought hit them together._

With a small grunt, Temple lifted Happy on to the bed and crawled in after her. Relaxing in their own worlds, and letting their heart rates slow down.

_Toby would have pulled her close and lazily let his hands stroke up and down her body with gentle squeezes of affection, letting her know without words how amazing she is, and how mind blowing it was._

Shortly after, Happy felt the pressing need of her bladder, and knowing it would be good for her post-sex, she made her way to the en-suite to complete her business. Opening the door to the bedroom, Temple was sprawled out over the bed, and grinned at her when she entered.

_Toby wouldn't let her. He would pick her up and carry her to the bathroom, sitting her down on the toilet, even handing her the toilet paper. After helping her up, he would relieve his bladder also before flushing, and standing behind her at the sink, washing his hands with hers. Staying together back to front, they would make their way back to bed._

Grinning back, she crawled back into bed, straddling Temple's waist, and rolling her hips over his. "Are you trying to kill me?" Temple groaned out. Happy's grin only grew. "Hardly, I'm not done with you yet." was her reply, before taking his hands and placing them on her breasts.

_Toby wouldn't have complained when she rolled onto him. He would have grinned wider and let his hands wander upwards, gently cupping the perfect globes, experimenting and finding what drove her crazy based on her reactions._

Happy continued to roll and grind her hips against Temple, her hands over his, showing him what she wanted. Temple started growing hard again, and Happy soon felt the aching need to be filled once more. Reaching over to the night stand, she grabbed one of the condoms and put it on the musician before slowly lowering herself onto him. Temples hands slid down, resting on her hips, helping her keep the quick rocking motion. Feeling the closeness of his orgasm, he adjusted his grip on Happy's hips, finding her clit with his thumb and rubbed it in counter point to his thrusts. Happy let the orgasm wash over her, and Temple jerked fast before following.

_Toby would have forced her to keep grinding on him until she was so close before entering her, making her come instantly. When she had come back down, he would shallowly thrust into her until she took over, rocking her hips, using him to get her off again. He would let his hands roam over her, making her crazy. When her orgasm hit her, he would sit up and kiss her before letting himself experience the relief._

Rolling off Temple, Happy lay on her back, mirroring the male beside her. Sleep quickly overcame the pair; deep for him, light for her.

_Toby would collapse backwards, his arms around Happy, bringing her down with him. Running his hands up and down her back, he would mumble about how beautiful and amazing she was, the most incredible thing, until she would tell him to shut up and let her sleep._

Temple shifted in his sleep, waking Happy up. Realizing where she actually wanted to be, Happy carefully got out of bed, making sure not to disturb the slumbering artist. Getting her clothes that were strewn over the living room, she got dressed and went to her car. Driving off, she made her way to the garage, hoping he would still be there, knowing he probably wasn't.

Walking in, she saw him on the couch, case study papers all around him, hat fallen on the floor. He was snoring lightly, with a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. Happy involuntarily smiled at him like this, human, normal, and kind of cute. Stealthily making her way over, she ran her hand through his hair. Soft, not wiry like she thought.

She repeated the motion a few more times, before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Smiling to herself, she headed upstairs to take a shower, and wash away Temple's scent.

On the couch, Toby's eyes opened, processing what had just happened. He had been awake since the mechanic had started playing with his hair. Smiling, he understood more with those actions than he ever could with words.

**So this came from when I was talking with LowBrown, and we were joking about how Happy's date with Temple went, and how she probably got laid and then ninja'd away into the night :P Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
